Wishful Thinking
by Aussie Panda
Summary: Puck loves Rachel. Rachel loves Puck. So what's the problem? Whatever it is, they're going to fix it. Brittana, Puckleberry, Wemma Multi-chapter...Rated Teen just to be safe. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee or the genius behind it!!!

* * *

Rachel…

I cried in my sleep. I don't know how or why. I just know I did. When I woke up, he was gone. I know why I cried now. I cry every night now. I wish I didn't. Every day, my eyes are bloodshot and people stare. He stares too, but his eyes are hard and hold no remorse. He doesn't care, so why do I? It's because he cries at the end of the Moulin Rouge every time he watches it. It's because his face lights up whenever his little sister walks in the room. It's because I love him, and he used to love me.

* * *

Puck…….

I screamed in my sleep. I still scream in my sleep. She's not next to me anymore. Every day her eyes are sad and tired. I stare and pretend I don't care. Her vacant eyes haunt me in my dreams. She shouldn't care anymore. I shouldn't. I'll hurt her. I know why I care. She is a goddess when she sings…..she simply glows. When I tell her about my "Dad" she just listens……she doesn't judge me or take pity on me. I can't stop loving her. And I wish she would stop loving me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is all told in Rachel's point of view. Oh, and it isn't a two-shot anymore!!! Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Glee!!

* * *

My mind slowly wanders as I sit down next to Finn in the choir room. Noah was the only other person in the room other than Finn and I. I faintly heard Finn talking about us going out bowling like before. I graciously refused as I saw Noah's hands clench in to fists. I gulped. _Maybe he was jealous; maybe he doesn't hate me anymore, _I thought momentarily_._

At that moment, Mr. Sheuster and the rest of Glee club entered the room chattily. I looked over and Finn seemed to be hurt as he looked between me and Noah. I put on a smile as Mr. Sheu handed me the lead part to No Air. I take in a big breath and start singing. I wasn't even a fourth of the way through the song when tears started falling down my face. I was taking in shaky breaths but I continued to sing as lovely as I always do. Half-way through the song I collapsed on to the ground. By then everyone in Glee was frozen in shock. Finn wasn't even singing. My voice was lot in my own sobs.

I felt strong steady arms around me and I looked up to see Noah, not Puck. He gave me a small, sweet smile and said, "I'm here, babe. Tell me what's wrong." His voice held sympathy that made me cry even harder.

"They left me, Noah. They aren't coming back. And you left me too. Why?" I was still crying as I said this.

"Oh, Rach. It's gonna be okay. I'm never going to leave you again, okay?" I nodded letting his words sink in. My dads were dead, but Noah was there. I was living in my house with Mr. Sheu; it turns out he knew my dads well. I was going to get through this.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Mercedes yelled, like she had a right to know. Noah looked at her with anger and annoyance.

"Why does it even matter? It's none of your business anyway." Noah replied.

"Ignore them hon. Rachel's probably having another diva attack." Kurt said with nonchalance. Noah growled at Kurt. He looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Say one more word Hummel, I will make throwing you into the trashcan feel like a walk in the park." Noah said with vehemence.

"Noah, leave it. Just take me home, please?" I said, hoping that I could get him away from the Glee club.

"No, Rachel, they treat you like crap. You are amazing and they act like you don't do anything for them." Noah, again, had an outburst and tried to attack Kurt after saying this.

"We'd probably be better off without her. She's always stealing solos and freaking out!" When I heard Mercedes saying this I lost it.

"Maybe your right, Mercedes. I mean, I'm dealing with a lot seeing as my dads just DIED!" I screamed. Tears were again falling down my face.

The whole room was laced with awkward silence. Mercedes and Kurt looked guilty. Tina, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Finn, Quinn, Artie, and even Santana, had the decency to look sad. Noah and Mr. Sheuster just looked angry.

"Sit down, everyone!" Mr. Sheu said with force and anger. "I cannot believe you. Rachel is going through a hard time, and I would think that you would be there for her., not putting her down. Glee is canceled until you learn how to respect every member of this club!"

Noah spoke up next. "That won't be necessary Mr. Sheu. Rachel and I aren't going to be in Glee anymore."

Mr. Sheu looked at me, as if asking if I agreed. "I'm sorry Mr. Sheu. We may come back, but until I'm respected and can get through this hard time, I can't be in the club. See you at home." And with that Mr. Sheu nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and shook Noah's hand. We both walked out. I allowed myself one last look at the Glee club. They all looked ashamed. Assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys please don't hate me. So, I have no problem begging other authors to write new chapters, but it is a lot harder than it looks!!! I am so sorry. I have been trying to be better, but I want the chapters to be relatively good. Sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I try my best. I someone really wants to be my beta then just send me a private message. I have no problem with having a beta, but if you do want to be my beta, know in advance that I am very inconsistent in my updates. I sadly do not own Glee (insert sight here).

* * *

Rachel and I entered her house and sat on the large, beige couch in her living room. It had been years since I'd been here. I had barely interacted with her outside of school since I started 9th grade. The only other time I saw her was at the few gatherings our two very Jewish and very rare families. My mother had always pictured us getting married. I secretly always thought that we would get married too.

Then Finn moved in next door to me. I was so jealous as I watched her look at Finn with moony eyes, totally in love. That is why I just stopped hanging out with her one day. I ignored her constant calls. My mom had gotten me a cell phone for my thirteenth birthday, because I always got annoyed when she would listen to my conversations with Rachel on the other phone. I threatened to quit talking to Rachel if she didn't stop. There was no way that was happening and she knew it, but she still got me a phone. Rachel got her very own phone line in her room. She also got a pale pink phone to match the different shades of pink splattered across her room.

One day, I was sitting on the couch moping while drinking a big grape slushy. I knew it was Rach's favorite and wanted a sense of her for just a little while. I was walking towards the door when I saw it was Rachel. I sighed. Opening the door slowly, I noticed I still had the slushy in hand. When I opened the door the entire way, I saw Rachel's wannabe boyfriend Finn behind her.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said softly, almost inaudible to human hearing.

"Uh, hi" I had said in return, scratching my neck nervously.

"I wondered if you wanted to play with Finn and me in a respectful game of hide and go seek around the neighborhood." Rachel said in a now brave voice.

That is when I lost it. She and Finn in the same sentence was just too much. It hit too close to home. "No Rachel, I don't want to hang out with you and your new best friend!" I said this as I threw the slushy in her face, throwing away any reminder of her at the same time.

I continued the slushy throwing in high school. Other football players threw slushies at random losers, but I only threw them at her. She always held her head high as she made her way to the girl's bathroom.

I made a friend in Finn, only to check on Rachel through him. I started calling her Berry to distance myself from her. This was basically shot to hell when I joined glee. She always looked so sad and vulnerable. No one else noticed. To them, she looked extremely brave and happy. I knew differently.

I continued to distance myself, but lately she has been giving me these looks, like she needed me. It turns out she did.

Rachel had been asleep on my lap, while I sat on the couch for an hour. She began to move before opening her big, brown doe-like eyes. She gave me a faint smile.

"Hey, will Mr. Sheu be home soon?" I asked her, not wanting an awkward situation to come up.

"He hardly ever stays here. Most of the time he is at Ms. Pillsbury's house. Today he might stay here though." She answered automatically

"Alright hon, why don't we watch some Pride and Prejudice? Get some Colin Firth action up in this place." I said as I got up to make popcorn.

She grinned back and agreed. We could talk about things later. For now, I was just going to let her relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so sorry. I am really bad at updating. Fanfiction is my worst writing and can't figure out why! I hope you have enjoyed my story! I don't own Glee and everyone knows it! This chapter may be a little OOC. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_**Noah POV**_

We had finished the first disk of Pride and Prejudice when Mr. Schuester walked through the door. When he walked into the room, the air took on an awkward turn, greatly seen on the opposition to the casual air before that.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" He asked with a gentle smile, unlike his usual smirk.

"Relatively good, considering. I'm happy you stood up for me of course." Rach responded as she laid her head back on my shoulder. The rest of her was resting in my lap.

"I'm glad. Uh, Puck, I um, I wouldn't find it completely inappropriate for you to stay here tonight, as long as you sleep on the couch. I am going to stay here, because of the long day." Mr. Schuester replied.

I grinned as I said "Thank you so much Mr. Schue, for everything. I'm glad that you can be here for Rachel."

"Want anything to eat?" Mr. Schuester asked as he sat down in the arm chair next to them.

"No, we're good!" Rachel responded with a lot more cheer than she could muster all together lately. I grinned down at her. Mr. Schuester looked over at us with a questioning expression.

I imagine we look more like a couple than best friends. They had had a couple of romantic interludes since their friendship began and ended. Though many were under the belief that Rachel Berry was a virgin, they were wrong. Rachel and I slept together a few months after 9th grade started. I went over to her house to apologize. I had climbed in through her bedroom window, something I did when we had our secret sleepovers. Rachel was laying in her bed reading. She noticed me the instant I entered her room, but I was surprised she didn't hear me climb into the window.

She looked up at me with sad eyes and I looked back with a gaze that was loving and begging. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms before kissing her with fervor. That night we slept together, made love if you will. When I woke up the next morning I was ashamed. This girl couldn't love me and I shouldn't love her. I was a terrible person, trouble followed me around. I was going to turn out just like my father. So, I left. Rachel slept on as I slipped out of the window. That night was the best night of my life. I made love to my best friend and woman I was in love with. I had been a virgin before that night and I just left the girl I loved, just like my deadbeat father. I missed being with her, but I couldn't put her through being with me.

The next day at school I threw a grape slushy at her. As she licked her lips I remembered the night before and grimaced. Her gaze met mine and it told me that she was the strongest person in the world and there was no way in hell I was going to hurt her. That gaze lied, because today she broke down, because of me, because of her life, and because of herself.

_**Rachel POV**_

Mr. Schue started to apologize more for the glee club's terrible behavior as Noah stared off as if he was remembering something that happened hundreds of years ago. I nodded and said it was okay as Mr. Schue continued to apologize.

"You know Mr. Schue," I began. Mr. Schue shook his head as to say, call me Will. "Will, I think I am going to go to bed if you don't mind. I'm really tired and I need to sleep." Mr, I mean Will nodded and said goodnight as he headed upstairs for bed as well.

"Noah, Noah." I said waiting for him to turn to me. He directed his gaze towards me. "I want to go to bed." I finished. He nodded and walked me up to bed. He kissed my forehead gingerly and tucked me in before giving me his genuine smile before walking downstairs to the couch. I closed my eyes and fell sleep easily.

_**Noah POV**_

I heard a loud scream from upstairs. I jumped up, thinking of Rachel as I ran up the stairs. Mr. Schue must have heard too, because he was standing in front of her door when I got there. I looked at him and pushed the door open.

"Rachel, Rachel, baby calm down. It's me. It's Noah." I said as I sat on her bed and rocked her back and forth in my arms. She buried her head into the crook of my neck. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I continued to mumble into her hair and rub circles on her back as she calmed down. Mr. Schuester watched us with pity and interest. Finally she calmed down, lifting her head to look at me and Mr. Schuester. I pulled her closer and wiped tears off her face.

"I had a bad dream. Everyone was dead." Rachel spoke. I nodded, assuming her nightmare would be consisting of death of everyone she loves. "Can Noah stay in here the rest of the night? I need him here. Nothing fishy is going to happen. I just need some sleep." Rachel asked as she sighed and looked at Mr. Schue with pleading eyes. Mr. Schue nodded and got up.

"Sleep well." He said as he exited her room. I pulled Rachel down under the covers with me and held her close. She closed her eyes and sighed in my arms.

"Sleep honey, I'm here, I'm always here." I said as she laid her head down and nodded. We both fell asleep soundly. Rachel didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

_**Rachel POV**_

I woke up in the morning more cheerful and energized than I had been in weeks. I was ready to face the glee club and school with Noah by my side.

**Hey, it's me again! I hope you liked it even though it was terrible and short. Review and tell me what you think and what you want to see. I want to know what you want to happen in the next few chapters so please tell me. I can't wait for your feedback. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I know you hate me, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you want to see, what you hated, what you loved, anything! Love you guys tons! I have the misfortune of not owning Glee, along with the majority of America. The only thing that gets me through it is knowing I'm not alone!**_

Rachel and I both walked into school with our heads held high. When we walked past Kurt's locker, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina hung their heads and instantly started talking to each other in hushed tones. Ignoring them, we kept on walking. We went to Rachel's thoroughly decorated locker to get her books. The silence while she grabbed her things was comfortable. I took her books out of her hands and dared every person in the hallway to question me as I glared at them. They obviously had no life if all they were interested in was Rachel and I's.

The drive to school that morning had been us laughing at the looks on the faces of our peers as we walked into school. I could see through Rachel's laugh. She always scrunched up her nose we she was laughing in a nervous way and not a genuine way. Yes I know what genuine means, but I will genuinely kick anyone's ass if they think I am any less of a badass for having a "well developed vocabulary", as Rachel always says. Rachel started chatting on and on about how she would have to take extra vocal lessons now that she wasn't in Glee and how she would give me vocal lessons, when Santana passed me with Brittany by her side and a look of determination on her face. She gave me a curt nod as she slipped a piece of crumpled notebook paper in my hand.

I raised one questioning eyebrow and she rolled her eyes and again nodded toward the paper, walking away in the process. Rachel had since stopped talking and stopped in front of me with a confused expression on her face. Her eyebrows were knit together and she looked at Santana's trailing figure before she set her big brown doe eyes on the piece of paper in my hand. But, her doe eyes became scrutinizing and jealous as they narrowed.

I pulled Rachel into an empty classroom quickly before un-crumpling the paper and reading it.

_Hey. Brit, Matt, Mike, and I think that Kurt and Mercedes are dumb-fucks. We would like to hang out with you and Rachel. We quit Glee and won't go back until Rachel does. We will be in the auditorium during free period. Oh, and Brit wants you to tell Rachel we are totally going shopping this weekend. Mike and Matt want to play video games with you anyway. Well, see you soon._

_Santan_

I grinned as Rachel's face lit up after reading the note. I grinned at her and tilted my head. She nodded her head, telling me she was happy to welcome Brittany, Santana, Matt, and Mike as friends. Truthfully, Matt and Mike had never really done anything to her and lately Brittany and Santana had been nicer to her.

"Alright I better walk you to class, Rach." I said, hearing the warning bell go off. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked when she grimaced in reply.

"Yes, I am quite alright Noah. I just wish you were in my economics class." She replied, pouting her red, plump lips in worry.

"Well, don't you have Brittany in that class?" I continued on as she nodded. "And I know Santana transferred into all of Brit's classes to help her out, so you'll be fine." She grinned to show she agreed and we parted ways when we got to her class. I headed to my first math class in years.

I had left Math class and was contemplating what the look of jealousy that passed through Rachel's eyes meant when I realized that Rachel wasn't at her locker. I frowned and decided that she must have already gone to the auditorium. On my way their I saw Santana and Brit. I called them over. We were chatting and that is when I heard the sobs coming from the girl's bathroom. Brittany and Santana must have heard it too, because they froze. I heard Santana mutter a few curse words as she opened the door and saw Rachel on the floor, covered in a blue slushy. I knew for a fact that was her least favorite flavor.

She whimpered when she saw me. I bent down to help her up, while Santan and Brit yelled on about cleaning her up and kicking some ass. Both sounded like good ideas to me. The latter would most definitely be taken care of.

"Rachel, who did this to you?" I asked anger evident in my voice. Her reply made my blood grow cold and caused Brittany and Santana to gasp.

_**A/N: So, anyone have any guesses to who slushied Rachel? Well, I have been asking myself the same question. If you guys know who you want it to be, let me know. I was also wondering if you wanted Brittana friendship, or romance. If they weren't together, it would be Santana/Matt and Brittany/Mike. So, I know that a lot of people have done the friendship between Rachel, Santana, and Brittany, but I love them just as much as I love Matt and Mike. I feel like my writing isn't in character, so let me know if it is too OOC. If you want me to write in third person or in any other point of view, let me know. I don't want to beg for reviews, but I have no idea how you feel about the story! PLEASE let me know what you thing. Suggestions are welcome and so are burns, but if you burn me, I will probably get defensive. Love you all! I will try to write soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Schuester." The name fell from my mouth along with another sob. Noah and my new friends all looked confused, but angry. I took a breath to explain the entire story.

"I had walked out of the classroom with Santana and Brittany, as you both know, and went to my locker." I said and continued when all three of them nodded. "I was putting away my stuff and grabbing my things for third period when I saw Kurt and Mercedes hand Mr. Schue a slushy. I thought nothing of it, thinking they were just apologizing to Mr. Schue for their behavior. He had a confused expression, but he just shook it off and walked towards me smiling. I grinned at him and was vaguely aware of Kurt and Mercedes walking close behind him. He didn't seem to notice. 'Hey Rachel, how are you doing?' was what he asked as he stood in front of me, slushy in hand. Then Kurt was "accidently" shoved into Mr. Schue by Mercedes. The slushy flew right on top of me." Noah groaned and Santana looked utterly pissed off if I am a good judge of that. Brittany looked confused, but mad as well.

"Wait," Noah said in an annoyed tone. "Where is Mr. Schue then? Didn't he help you?" His questions were both good in Brittany and Santana's opinions because they both nodded in agreement. (**A/N: I have been saying Santana's name before Brittany's too much! Se I just did it again!)** I grimaced at the memory.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"_Jesus Christ Rachel, I am so sorry! Oh God, do you need anything?" Before I could respond Mr. Schuester turned slightly only to see Mercedes and Kurt slinking away. "You two, stop! I am going to have a word with you. Meet me in Ms. Pillsbury's office. We will talk about punishments in a bit." He finished berating them and then turned to me. The entire time I had been standing there, I hadn't cried only stood, dazed. _

"_Rachel, do you need anything. I could drive you home, get your friends, get you out of a few classes?" Mr. Schuester said in a fatherly tone. A single tear ran down my face at the familiar, yet distant tone. _

"_Um, I…I didn't bring any extra clothes to school and a shower would be n-nice, but y-you need to take care of t-them, so I'll just wait in the g-girl's bathroom." As I talked, sobs started to lace my words. _

"_Are you positive?" Mr. Schuester asked, his voice concerned and loving. I nodded._

"_I'm s-sure that N-Noah w-will find me." He nodded and headed over to Ms. Pillsbury's office, looking back at me only once._

**End of Flashback**

I finished the story and all three of my friends nodded in return. I heard Noah begin to talk to Brit and Santan, but by then I had started to cry again and could only feel Noah drawing small circles on my back.

_**Santana POV**_

Shit bags. Kurt and Mercedes are bigger losers then I thought. Rachel actually seems pretty cool. I know I call her man hands and stuff, but I only did that because I thought she could handle it. Plus I had to fallow the social hierarchy, but damn, I thought that she had friends in the original Gleeks. Turns out they are total asshats and need to be put in their place. Puck voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Okay, Santan, can you and Brit get Mike and Matt and tell Mr. Schue that I took Rachel home and we are all taking the day off? I have to get Rachel out of here before the period ends." His plan was good and I could tell he really cared for Rachel and not in an I-need-a-good-fuck kind of way.

I stood up, bringing Brit with me as Puck picked up Rachel, bridal style. I smirked at Puck as Rachel laid her heads against Puck's shoulder. He just rolled his eyes in return while grinning. I nodded to Puck as a goodbye, dragging Brittany down the hallway towards the auditorium.

Mike and Matt were both sitting on stage, looking really bored. "Hey, you guys, we're going to Rachel's house. We'll fill you in when we get there!" I yelled towards them as they looked on, completely confused and surprised to hear my voice. They jumped down from the stage and ran after us. "We've gotta make one stop before we leave." They again frowned in confusion, but nodded in understanding

When we got to Ms. Pillsbury's office, we saw Mr. Schue yelling at Mercedes and Kurt like he yelled at Ms. Sylvester when we had split up into teams. I cleared my throat to let our presence known.

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise. "Um, guys, we're kind of in the middle of something." He said his voice still rough from yelling.

"I can see that, but I have to tell you something." I said my eyes burning holes in the back of Kurt and Mercedes heads. "Puck wanted me to tell you that he is going to take Rachel home and we are all going to take the rest of the day off to hang out." When I said all, I physically gestured to Brittany, Matt, Mike, and I. "Because frankly, if I have to stay in school with these cowardice bitches, I'm not going to be able to hold back my kick ass fighting skills." I finished by smirking at Kurt who had turned around to see us.

"Santana, this is not the time to swear. I know you are mad and you have every right to be, but I can't overlook that completely." Mr. Schue said with frustration obvious in his voice and stance. "I will excuse you for the rest of the day. Have fun!" His voice quickly changed when he realized that Rachel had made more friends. We all said our thanks and left.

_**Noah's POV**_

I had gotten Rachel in the car and kissed her forehead before climbing into the driver's seat. I managed to calm her down since we had been in the bathroom, but she was still obviously upset. I drove to her house in silence, every once in awhile I would look over at Rachel only to see her looking out the window.

"Are you alright Rachel?" I asked when we were in her house, sitting on her couch comfortably. She nodded and laid her head on my lap.

"I don't understand why people choose to do terrible things to me. I'm a likeable person." She mumbled out. I chuckled.

"People do this because they wish they were as confident as you are. _You _are beyond amazing and _you_ are one of the few people that are going to make it out of this town." I said to her in complete confidence. She looked up at me and really smiled, a full blown Rachel Berry, gold star smile.

"You are one of those people too you know? The people who are going to make it out of here." She said with a little knowing grin on her face. Before I could respond there was a loud knock on the door before Santana's voice was heard, loud and clear.

"Hey Puckerman, let us in! I'm not going to sit out here waiting all day while you and Berry have a hot and heavy make out session. Now is not the time to pucker up." I rolled my eyes at Rachel and she giggled in response.

I opened the door to see Santana smirking with her arms linked with Brittany's and Matt and Mike standing behind them, checking out Rachel's house.

"Cool down, Lopez, I'm here." She smiled at me cheekily as she moved passed me towards a smiling Rachel. She and Brittany both landed on either side of Rachel. All three of them began to talk quickly, laughing and smiling happily the entire time. I shook my head at Matt and Mike who were looking at Rachel's flat screen TV appreciatively. She had an assortment of video games and all kinds of game systems. I kind of got her addicted to video games one summer and she hasn't been the same ever since. She also had a wall of DVDs that was as tall as I was and had every genre known to man.

Rachel smirked at them. No one knew this, but Rachel is the one who taught him how to really smirk. Brittany clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "So, I'm thinking food, fill in Matt and Mike, DVDs, video games, and then make plans for this weekend. Sound good?" Everyone nodded happily and headed to the kitchen. They stocked up on a bunch of junk food, which Santana and Brittany hadn't had in forever as they said, and headed to the living room again.

"So, this is what happened…." Rachel started. I basically just stared at her lips the entire time to keep from getting angry again. At the end Matt and Mike shared my anger and were trying to comfort Rachel. She had shed a few tears since she started the story. When she calmed down we all started looking for a good movie to watch.

_**Will POV**_

When I got home with Emma, I found Puck, Rachel, Matt, Mike, Santana, and Brittany all asleep in the living room. Rachel was on the couch lying on Puck with his arms around her. Santana and Brittany were sharing a sleeping bag on the floor right next to the couch and Mike and Matt were next to the TV. They had no covers and were sprawled out. I chuckled along with Emma.

"Let's go make them some dinner for when they wake up. I don't know how they fell asleep this early! Well, they are definitely going to be hungry when they wake up!" Emma said cheerfully. I kissed her sweetly on the lips before pulling her into the kitchen.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet and within 25 hours of the last chapter! Don't count on this happening often; I just have nothing to do! I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and I want to know if you want there to be Brittana romance. Please let me know. I also want to know what you thought about this chapter and the different POVs. Please review. I loved the reviews I got last chapter! I really love suggestions, so please give them! Thanks a ton! I love you guys and I will try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Santana POV**_

Ahh. I hugged the warm body next to me closer as I took a large breath of air in. I didn't expect to smell fragrant and amazing foods from the kitchen. Wait, where the fuck was I? Who was I hugging? It most certainly wasn't Puckerman. It was a girl's, scratch that, a woman's body. But it felt nice. I began playing with the girl's hair when I realized it was Brittany. She snuggled closer to me and my grin broadened. I felt myself drift off to sleep again, with dreams of Brittany and food invading my sleep.

_**Noah POV**_

Ok I've got it. Brittana! That is a badass and cute couple name for Brittany and Santana. I couldn't move as I was currently laying on the couch of Rachel Berry who had all her weight on me. She wasn't heavy at all, but I couldn't move; she was sleeping so well. Oh, but the food. Mr. Schue must have cooked lasagna, Rachel's favorite I might add, because all I smelled was tomato sauce, meat, and garlic bread.

Ok, I give up. "Rach, come on. Rach, wake up." I said as I nudged Rachel gently. I heard Santana wake up Brittany too as Rachel's eyes opened and she grinned up at me.

"Hey" she said. She was so cute when she stretched, and just woke up. Come to think of it she is cute all the time!

"Time to eat!" I said in return. A large grin spread across her face as she realized what was cooking. She leaped up and started to drag me towards the kitchen and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's laughs! I threw a pillow at Mike and Matt to wake them up as I motioned for Santana and Brittany to follow us into the kitchen.

_**Rachel POV**_

"Will, you made my favorite!" I said happily. I practically skipped over to get a plate when I noticed the way Santana and Brittany were holding hands. I ran up and hugged them. God, I was energetic, even for me!

"Wow, down horsey. It's just us. Hey, we need to go shopping today. I'm thinking all new look. You totally need a leather jacket. I want every guy in school to be staring at you. Wanting what they can't have. Plus I would get a new hot friend to stare at as I please!" Santana said while she got herself and Brittany some lasagna.

"Aha. You seem to have a certain someone you want to stare at Satan." I heard Noah say. I nearly spit out my milk at the look on Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's face as they followed the conversation. Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened a few sizes, which is saying something considering they are super big in a cute way already, as her eyes fell on Santana's arm around Brittany's waist.

"Santana, can we see Santa while we are at the mall. I have a list and I want to tell him what I want directly. You see, I forgot to mail my list in already and the roads of the North Pole are so treacherous that I thought that I would go straight to Santa. Also, it is a lot easier for Santa to carry the envelopes than it is for the elves too." Brittany stated in her normal sweet voice. The silence that normally followed Brittany any time she said something soon came.

Santana finally broke the silence by saying "Sure Brit, I'm sure Santa is going to be _very_ happy to have you sitting on his lap!" I giggled as Matt and Mike came in looking exhausted but hungry!

_**Will POV**_

OK. This is kinda weird. I've never been with teenagers when they are acting like themselves completely. I had no idea Brittany and Santana were together! Oh well, Emma is talking to me.

"Guys, Emma and I are going to go out today, so I hope you guys have fun at the mall. Rachel, take all the money you need by the way. It will be my present to you as being part of my family!" Rachel smiled and nodded back.

"Ok Will, see ya." Rachel said while Emma and I got up and nodded at Rachel's friends.

_**Noah POV**_

Rachel and the girls got ready to get to the mall while Mike and Matt shoved more lasagna down their throats and looked through the closet for more food. I laughed at them loudly. Rachel looked beautiful. Brittany did her make-up and hair for her and she looked really good in the jeans she picked out for herself. I yelled goodbye after I kissed her cheek and nodded after Santana and Brittany who had their arms locked together.

_**Santana POV**_

What. The. Fuck. I would have never thought that I, Santana Lopez, would end up in line to see Santa. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah for the girl I love. Not only do I love her, but I'm in love with her. I know, so weird.

Things were going perfectly well. We were going to see Santa and then go shopping. Then I heard two voices that I really did not want to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: At this point I'm just not going to apologize for the wait. This story is incredibly hard to write for because I really don't like it all that much, but if you do, then great for you (that wasn't sarcasm)! If you want more, check out the one-shots have written and tell me what you think. _

_Also I just wanted to make sure people know that I do like Kurt a lot. I think he is amazing. Mercedes is okay. This season she is a bit psycho in my opinion. Well, read and review, or alert, or favorite, or whatever._

_If I had owned Glee, we wouldn't be waiting to see Damian this long, Cameron would be on the show, as would Emily, and we would not be witnessing Rachel and Finn's first ANYTHING._

_**Noah POV**_

I guess stalking the girls wasn't the best idea ever. Satan has just seen us and she looks pissed, with a capital P. Hey, I know that voice. Santana's gaze leaves me and turns to none other than the laughing faces of Mercedes and Kurt.

Shit, double shit, shit on a stick, and any other way shit can be prepared. Those bitches are going to ruin Rachel's day, and that just won't do. Locking gazes with Santan, I nudge Mike and Matt towards a few girls checking them out.

_**Santana POV**_

They are going down. "Hey Brit, why don't you show Rach that new store they just added, I think it's called Forever 21. The clothes there are hot, but more Rachel's type."

"Sure! But, you know, I think it's only for 21 year olds. Wait, we can't go in there then. Oh no! Santi, do you have those fake ids on you?"

I stared at Brittany for a few seconds before nodding and digging into my purse for the ids. Rachel just stood there with a raised eyebrow staring a Brittany dumbfounded and then turning to look at me with a judgmental glare. I shrugged and pushed them in the direction of the store.

I felt a quick tap on my shoulder. I turned around swiftly (if I have to say shut up one more time about my vocabulary, I won't hesitate to flip a lid, so to speak), expecting Puck, only to run into a smirking Kurt. Sighing I raise my eyebrow just as Rachel did, but I did it in question, well a bitchy question.

"Hello Santana, we just wanted to get your input. Who do you think is more of a bitch, you or Rachel? We have been discussing it for days and haven't come to a conclusion."

"Well I'd have to say me, but you know I'm just a tad bit biased. Maybe you could ask one of your other lame friends, oh I forgot- _you_ don't have any. Look, all I have to say to you is stay away from Rachel and Britt. If you have any problem with that, then you can talk to Puckerman here. "Or, maybe Schue would like to have a word with you. Whatever, just as long as I'm there to see you get your asses kicked, got it? Ugh, I have to get out of here. Your porcelain face is making me queasy."

Mercedes had her head down and Kurt looked like he may have shit his pants, serves them right. "We're not afraid of you, but I suppose we can find away to _not_ run into Rachel…." I glared at him quickly "or Brittany." He corrected himself hastily.

Finally I smirked happily and nodded. "Perfect, well I'll see you around, or maybe, I won't. I'd choose the latter." I waved with a sarcastic smile as Puck followed with one last glare.

"Well that went well." Puck said. I grinned.

"I think so."

_Meanwhile_

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Brittany, it is my belief that you aren't leading us in the correct direction." Rachel said in a careful tone.

"Rachel, I thought you said it wasn't polite to talk about Grilled Cheesus and religion anymore." Brittany replied in a hush whisper as if she was talking about a conspiracy.

Rachel just looked at her in complete confusion. She finally settled on saying "Brittany, the store is that way."

"Oh, okay." The bubbly blonde replied as she grabbed Rachel's hand and skipped off in the direction Rachel had pointed. When they finally reached the store, Rachel happily began to look around. Santana was right, these were more her style than what they had seen.

After fifteen minutes, Rachel was being weighed down by what felted like hundreds of things, but was probably only half that. Dresses, shorts, skirts, pants, etc. was on her back. Just as Brittany and Rachel strolled up to the dressing rooms, Santana came up behind them. "Hey bitches."

"Hello Santana, where have you been? We've been very successful in the search for clothes that I find appealing and that do not make me look like a grandmother, or a five year old." Rachel responded.

"I've been around. I needed to talk to some people, get some stuff figured out. We'll see about your clothes. I have the final judgment Berry, know that." Just then they reached the head of the line waiting for the rooms.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can only allow six items to go in at a time, and you can't take anyone in the room with you." The sales clerk said.

"Maria, is that you? My friends and I were just looking to spend lots of dough in a place that would accept it. Hey, did you get that pregnancy scare issue taken care of? Did you ever even tell Jake?" Santana replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Uh….um, well never mind. You can all go in. Take your time. I hope you find something." Maria said as Santana smirked and shoved Rachel towards the biggest dressing room.

Santana had been right. They found an entire new wardrobe at Forever 21 and moved on to other stores finding little else. They did however find a black leather jacket that clung to Rachel in all the right places.

After lunch Brittany asked her soon to be girlfriend, "Sani, can we go to the secret place?" Santana was quick to agree. Seeing Brittany in new lingerie sounded like a great way to spend an afternoon.

"Sure Brit Brit. We need to get Rach some stuff for the Puckerone anyway." Rachel blushed, but decided not to argue.

_In Victoria's Secret_

_**Rachel's POV**_

I peeked out of the dressing room and looked around. Santana and Brit were no where in site. I ducked back into the dressing room and waited to here their voices. Finally Santana's distinctive husky laugh could be heard.

I stuck my head out of the dressing room again and found Santana following Brittany towards the dressing room I was occupying. Santana was grinning and carrying Brittany's stuff as Brittany spotted me.

"Hey Rach, I have stuff to try on too. San and I are coming in okay? Did you try on the red lace night shirt and panty set I picked out?" Brittany finished quickly as she was talking a mile a minute.

"Yes Brit. I was waiting to show you and Santana." I ushered them into the dressing room quickly and stared at them expectantly. Santana was smirking expectantly and Brittany was clapping and jumping up and down.

"It's perfect. When,"

"If," I interjected.

"_When_ you and Puckerman get together, he will be ecstatic!" Santana continued. Britt nodded along with Santana's words seriously.

When Brittany finished her shopping, we headed home. Will, Mike, and Matt all looked surprised to see the amount of bags in my hands. Emma and Puckerman just shrugged when Will and the boys looked at them in confusion.

"They're girls." Noah said before catching sight of the Victoria's Secret bag and grinning wolfishly. I blushed and quickly tried to hide my smile. Santana chuckled and Will started talking about dinner.


End file.
